She's Silent
by Zanessafan4eva14
Summary: I was fourteen when I got hit by the school bus, it ruined my life. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I thought of the idea for this story out of the blue. **

**I have no idea where it came from. But i felt that I just _had _to write it!**

**I really hope you like it!**

**I'm not really sure how long it's gonna be or If It's even gonna be any good.**

**I hope it OK and I hope you like it.**

**If you dont like it then dont read.**

**If you do like the story please do read!**

**Please review and tell me if you like it or if you hate it.**

**Here it is...**

**Chapter one of She's Silent**

* * *

**Summary: I was fourteen when I was hit by the school bus, it ruined my life.**

* * *

Hi, well I'm Gabriella Montez. Fifteen years of age but theres one other thing you should know about me, I can't talk. I'll tell you how it went.

Flashback

_It was a normal Monday afternoon and I was walking out of the big East High doors. "Hey baby" Troy greeted, walking upto me_

_"Uhh, Hi" I replied_

_"Whats wrong?" He asked_

_"Troy, I...I cant go through with this relationship anymore. I think we should see other people" I told him_

_"But Brie.."_

_It was no use, I had already walked off._

_I was halfway across the road when I heard my best friend, Sharpay scream. "GABI, WATCH OUT!"_

_"Huh?" I questioned, turning around to face her. I didn't get to see her face, it had already happend. The bus had hit me and there wasn't a thing in the world I could do about it._

End of flashback

And there it was. Apparantly I was unconsious for four days. It's my sixtenth in two weeks, not much is gonna happen. I only have two friends anymore, Sharpay and Taylor everyone else makes fun of me. I used to date Troy Bolton, that was who I was talking to in the flashback. He's totally changed, he used to be reallt nice, now he's a a complete jerk. He only cares about himself. He bullies me daily because I cant speak. My family and friends are always trying to get me to talk but I just cant! Every time I try nothing comes out, I'm just silent and I hate it.

I walked into the school hall and was greeted by none other than Troy Bolton himself "Well, well, well, look who we got here, you gonna just stand there? Oh wait you can't answer me can you?"

I just walked off, I couldn't take it today. I didn't need more trouble. My parent had been fighting this morning, they had ever since the accident. I walked into homeroom to find it wasn't Darbus, it was a new teacher. "Right guys, I am Mr Lee and I will be your homeroom teacher for this week"

"Why, isn't Ms Drabus here?" Sharpay asked, sticking up her hand.

"She's ill" Mr Lee answered "Now we're all gonna find a little more about eachother.."

"Umm do we have to talk?" Taylor questioned

"Yes Ms McKessie, you do. Why would you ask such a stupid question?" He asked

"It's just that theres a girl in this class who was in an accident and cant talk" Taylor told him.

"Ahh yes, Gabriella can you come upto the front please" He said turing to me. All eyes were on me, something I was used to.

I stood up and walked to the front of the class, standing next to Mr Lee "Now, just because Gabriella can't talk dosn't mean she's any diffrent. It's a disabiltiy and a lot of people in this school have one"

"But Mr Lee. It's not fair because in class we all have to answer questions and she dosn't!" Troy argued

"Mr Bolton I suggest you keep yor mouth shut" Mr Lee said "Now, If I see anyone else bullying Gabriella they will be in serious trouble"

At this moment in time Mr Bolton, the gym teacher came into the classroom "Can I just talk to the children for a sec?"

"Go ahead" Mr Lee replied

"Well" He started "We understand that Ms Darbus isn't here this week but that dosn't mean you can act any diffrently. Anyways this is about all the disabled people in our school, like Gabriella. It is a way to get all those disabled people to do more at school. And _all _the non disabled people will help, this will be going on for two weeks. It's a way for those disabled people to come out from their shell and for other people to realise that they're not any diffrent"

"Does, that mean no lessons?" Zeke asked

"Yes, but you will have homeroom" Jack explained

I sighed, great more time for Bolton to bully me. I looked over at him, we was staring at me. Like he did when we were dating. I looked at Shar confused, she just shrugged.

"Class you may be dismissed" Mr Lee told us

"This is so cool!" Tay exclaimed as we walked down the hallway.

"I know!" Shar agreed "Maybe, we'll get the boys back"

"Yeah, I hope we do. Maybe they'll change" Tay said

I hate that I can't talk I mean why me? What have I ever done. I mean I finished it with Troy but he's they bully here, not me. I sighed and walked to my locker, today was going to be a long day. As I was putting my books in my locker I felt an arm brush past mine. I turned my head to come face to face with Troy.

"Gabriella" He started

I shook my head and started to walk away, it was no use he grabbed my arm.

"Please, I want you to do something for me" He told me

I turned around to I was facing him and gave him a questioning look

"I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend" He said

My eyes went wide with shock, and possibly horror.

"Please Gabirella. Heather's being really annoying at the moment and she seems to think we're dating. Please help me!"

I shook my head again and wrote down on a peice of paper _"No way Troy"_

He sighed and took a deep breath. "Gabriella, please. I know you can't talk, I'm not stupid. I'll do anything!"

I wrote something down again _"Why should I?" _

"Gabriella please. I know we haven't gotten on since the brake up but..."

_"No Troy, we haven't gotten on since the accident" _I wrote

"Please, can you just help me, this once?"

I sighed and nodded.

"OMG, yes thank you!!"

Great, I was pretending my be my ex-boyfriends girlfriend. What have I gotten my self into?

Later that day I arrived at home. My mom was on a buisness trip so it was just me, dad and my brother Danny in the house. Danny was eighteen and in college. He goes to U Of A so he gets to coem home after and hour of college each day. Lucky him!

"Hey sissy" He greeted, kissing my cheek. Then he saw my face "Whats wrong?"

I took out a peice of paper and wrote _"I've said yes into being Troy Bolton's girlfriend"_

His eyes went wide in horror. Yep, definatly horror.

"Why?"

I shrugged in return "It just happend" I mouthed. Everyone had learned to lip read me after the past year and a bit.

"Great because we have everyone coming round for a B.B.Q today." He said.

My eyes went wide and If I could talk there would be a peircing scream travelling through Alburquerque right this second.

He just laughed and walked off. Stupid Brother. Now what was I going to do?

**OK so I'm going to stop it there.**

**I really wanted it to be longer but I fet that, that last line would be a good place to stop.**

**I really hope you guys liked it.**

**I personally think it was rubbish.**

**Please review!!!**

**Luv ya**

**Clo xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK well heres the next chap...**

**I really hope you like it!**

**If you dont like it then dont read.**

**If you do like the story please do read!**

**Please review and tell me if you like it or if you hate it.**

**I really wanted to get this out sooner but my internet on my laptops not working so I'm using my dads.**

**I hope I get the same amount of reviews for this chap...or more!**

**Please if you like the story...REVIEW!!**

**This chap will probably be rubbish. Soz...**

**Oh and If you have youtube add me as a friend and sub! (Links of profile)**

**Here it is...**

**Chapter two of She's Silent**

* * *

**Summary: I was fourteen when I was hit by the school bus, it ruined my life.**

* * *

Walking into the garden that afternoon, I sighed. Someone grabbed my hand and turned me around. Troy.

"Gab, It all starts now" He told me.

I nodded and we walked into the garden. Holding hands.

"Uhh, why are you two holding hands?" Chad asked. I didn't reallycare about Chad being there, i cared about Heather being there...wait what am I saying!? I dont care that Heather likes Troy, she's welcome to him for all I care. So why did I agree to being his pretend girlfriend? Why me? Why not someone else? Why couldn't Troy say he was gay to Chad...or Ryan? Yeah Ryan!

"We're holding hands because we're dating" Troy confessed. Great.

The people in the garden gasped, apart from our families who knew what was happening.

"But you two hate eachother!" Heather exclaimed "And Troysie, you know I like you"

"Yeah, and I dont like you" Troy replied "Whya re you even here?"

"Your parent invited me" Heather answered "And why would you want to date a loser like her?"

Heather only started at East High this year so she didn't know about the accident "She's not a loser, she just cant talk" Troy told her

"Yeah that makes her a loser!" Heather argued, standing up. Everyone was silent, just staring at the two.

"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE ACCIDENT!!" Troy shouted

"What accident?" Heather questioned

"Gabi was in and accident when she was fourteen. She was hot by tht school bus and it tampered with her voice box. Thats why she cant talk heather!"

"OMG, I am so sorry, I didn't know"

"No you arn't"

"Uhh, sis can I talk to you for a min?" Danny asked. I nodded, I knew he didn't really want to talk, he just wanted to get me away from the arguing. I followed him into the house.

"You ok?" He questioned

I nodded, it wasn't like I could talk.

"I hope you can talk again sometime" Danny told me.

I gave him a sorriful look and hugged him.

"I love you lil sis"

I nodded, since the accident I've wished that I could just have enough time to say three words and those three words would be I Love You, no doubt about it. He knew that i loved him to.

We walked back outside to see Troy and Heather still fighting

"ITS NOT MY EFFING FAULT THAT MONTEZ WAS IN THAT ACCIDENT!" Heather yelled

"SHUT UP! NO ONE SAID IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Troy shouted. And then it happend, she kissed him, square on the lips.

I knew I should have run off. Troy would be soooo mad with me. No one was looking at them, they were all looking at me. Probably wondering why I hadn't run off.

The kiss seemed to go on and on, untill Shar stopped it. "Uhh, Bolton have you realised your already cheating on your girlfriend?"

I wrote on a peice of pparer and showed it to Shar, Sharpay only _"I'm not dating that bastard. he can die for all I care"_

Shar gasped "Really?"

I nodded, turnig around to Troy, giving him the finger.

"I knew you two wern't dating!" Heather exclaimed

"Of course you did" Chad said sarcastically

The next day I was in my room, lying on my bed. I had nothing to do, mom was getting home today so we have to pick her up from the airport. We never do things as a family anymore, we stopped all that when I was twelve and Danny was fourteen. He's really called Daniel but I like calling him Danny. I used to love going on trips, just the four of us. Danny loved it too. Most people would say that it's just boring, but to us it wasn't. Wen both miss spending time as a family, even if we don't admit it. When me and Danny were little, she were inseperable.

Flashback

_"Hey lil sissy" A ten year old Danny greeted as I walked out of my class at the end of the day_

_"Heyy!" I said, hugging him_

_"You have a good day?" he asked_

_"Yep!"_

_Later we were at home in the garden. "Here comes the tickle monster!"_

_"Ahhh! Nooo!"_

End of Flashback

I used to love those little moments. But you know when I told you about the accident and how it was the break up with Troy that caused me to be so stupid? Well it wasn't. Heres how it really went...

Flashback

_Eairlier that day I had had a fight with my mom..._

_"Hunny, we're moving" Seh told me_

_"Mom, we cant!" I said_

_"Well we are, weather you like it or not!"_

End of Flashback

And thats the reason I broke up with Troy, but of course he dosn't know that and we didn't move because of the accident.

"Gab c'mon we're going to get mom!" Danny yelled up the stairs. I stood up and made my way out the door and down the stairs.

"You okay hunny?" Dad asked

I nodded and followed Danny out the door. It was so hard not being able to talk, not being able to tell people how you're feeling.

I clambered into the car along with Dad and Danny and we headed to the airport.

When we arrived, we saw mom just stepping off of the plane "Oh, I didn't get a chance to get any sweets" Danny moaned

"We'll get some on the way home" Dad told him

"Mom!" Danny exclaimed

"Hey handsome!" he said

After hugging and talking with Dad and Danny she noticed me. I had always been the small one in out family, sometimes I felt that i didn't fit in. "You okay hunny?" she asked

I nodded, stood up and hugged her.

"Can't you atleast try, for me?" She questioned

I shook my head no, I was to scared. I know I'll probably have to try one day but at the moment I'm terrified. What if I sound really weird? What if I cant talk?

I turned around, there she was. The girl that pushed me in front of the bus.

**Okay, i bet you guys wern't expecting that one!**

**I really wanted this to be longer but...yeah...**

**This chapter was totally rubbish!**

**I hope you guys liked it. **

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!.......!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK heres the next chap.**

**I sorta like this story, not sure where It's leading to though.**

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this story.**

**Please review, when I have more reviews I'll post the chaps.**

**I see stories with absolutly loads of reviews, I'd love to have a stroy like that one day. Maybe this one????**

**Anyways, I'm not really sure what to say right now, which is a first for me...**

**I ammmm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hyper at the moment, again...So soz if some things dont make sense.......l**

**Here it is I guess**

**Chapter two**

* * *

**Summary: I was fourteen when I got hit by the school bus, It runined my life.**

* * *

Yeah, I was pushed in front of the bus. By my own sister. She dosn't live with us anymore, she got out of jail for attempted murder two months ago. Trying to murder me. We fell out when I was thierteen, because of a fire. There was a fire at the school, she was fifteen at the time, I was thierteen. She was stuck inbertween four flames of fire. I was the only person who could save her, I didn't even try. She was shouting at me to help her but everyone else was telling me to get out of there. I didn't know what to do, I was only thierteen, I had the rest of my life ahead of me. I know I should have helped her but then it would risk both of our lives. She was the first one out of the school, she mamaged to get away from the flames and run, making sure she tripped me up on the way. Ever since then she's hated me. She saw the chance to try to hurt me and she took it. When she realised that she did the wrong thing she tried to say sorry. I didn't and still haven't forgiven her, I cant. My own sister tried to kill me. Shar saw her try to push me, she shouted. Yet it was to late. Sharpay has never had good timing. I remember turning around to see what was happening, then I saw her, everything went black. I don't know what happened after that.

Yep, Heather is my sister.

Yeah that Heather, the one who kissed Troy. She's two years older than me. She was always jealous of mine and Troy's relationship.

"Mum, dad?" She questioned, walking over to us.

"Heather" Mum said

"Guys I am so sorry, I just want another chance" Heather pleaded

"You're not getting one" Danny told her

"Yes she is!" Dad exclaimed

I looked over at him with wide eyes.

"She's family" He said

I looked down at the floor, how could he do ths to me?

"Thanks guys!" She thanked, hugging me. "Sissy, I truly am sorry"

I gave her a fake smile then looked away. I heard her sigh

"Will you ever forgive me?"

Gazing back up at her, I shrugged.

The next day I was lying on my bed with my Ipod on full blast.

_I probably shouldn't say this_  
_But at times I get so scared_  
_When I think about the previous_  
_Relationship we shared_

How could my stupid parent do this to me? That effing sister of mine tried to kill me!

...Troy is so hot...wait did I just say that? Okay....umm yeah...

_It was awesome but we lost it_  
_It's not possible for me not to care_  
_And now we're standing in the rain_  
_But nothing's ever gonna change_  
_Until you hear, my dear_

Actully yeah, this song sorta fits, theres seven things I hate about Troy and theres seven things I like about him. How ironic.

_There's 7 things I hate about you!_  
_There's 7 things I hate about you, oh you_  
_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_  
_You love me, you like her_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks_  
_When you act like them, just know it hurts_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_  
_You make me love you_

I turned my Ipod off after that and walked downstairs where my family were eating dinner. There were only four seats at the table so I guess I was the one kicked out. "Oh hunny, we're going to the Bolton's party, you're dinner's in the fridge" Mom told me. And with that they got up and left. I didn't feel part of the family anymore.

Five minutes later I sighed and stood up. I walked over to the fridge to see my so called _dinner. _If mom things a bowl of soggy cornflakes is dinner she's gone mental. I know she'd be angry with me if I didn't eat and waste food, but I tipped the cornflakes and milk down the sink. Sighing again, I walked into the living room. Why were my family acting like this? Theres only room for four, enough seats for four, enough food for four, enough beds for four. Yep I have to share a room with Danny.

I stood up and walked out the front door. I walked over to the park and saw Sharpay coming out of the Bolton household

"Hey" She greeted

I smiled at her as she sat down under the same tree as me.

"It's full of old people in there, so boring" she moaned " And Troy's being a complete bastard"

We looked up to see Troy standing there " Gee thanks Shar"

"Your welcome" Sharpay replied sarcastically

Troy sat down on my other side "So how come you didn't come along?"

I took a peice to paper out of my bag "_Theres only room for four in my family anymore_"

"Oh Gabi, don't say that!" Sharpay said

I shrugged and looked down

"Gabriella, they'll never stop loving you" Troy told me

I nodded and stood up

"Where you going?" Shar asked

I wrote down again _"We're going to spice that party up a little"_

The two shot up and we started walking back to the Bolton's

**What will happen at the Botlon's?**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**I know this was crap...**

**Love ya people.**

**Clo xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

********************************

OK so I just sorta felt like writing so I wrote this chap...obviously

**Todays been a really long week. There was a boy in my year who was accidently pushed down a massive hill at school and landed on the gravel, I didn't reallt see that part porperly but then I saw him with two teachers limping off. Then me and two of my friends were messing around and I went in fron of one of them and got pushed over, landing on my hands and knees, they rolled over and bounced on my back into a sitting posision. It really hurts. Then I couldn't get anything done about it because the teachers wern't letting anyone down into the school because the ambulance was arriving for the boy. I am in sooo much pain right now though. I hope all you guys are having a better day.**

**Anyways I really hope you guys like this.**

**But please review! I only really get a couple now and when I start to get more I'll get chaps out quicker!!**

**Here it is I guess.**

* * *

**Summary: I was fourteen when I got hit by the school bus, It ruined my life.**

* * *

"Gabriella?" My mom questioned "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be at home!"

Sighing, I took a peice to paper out of my pocket and wrote "_We're a five people family, not four"_

My mom sighed and replied "I know mija, I'm sorry"

I hugged her.

Later that day me and Danny were in our room. I had no idea, why I wasn't in the same room as Heather. Maybe mom and dad thought she'd try to kill me in the middle of the night...

"Sis?" Danny questioned

I turned to look at him and gave him a questioning look

"You know it's your party and b-day tomorrow?"

I nodded, yep tomorrow I'm turning sixteen!!

"Well, can I take you somewhere? I found this place today and it was really nice, I want you to see it" he told me

I nodded again and walked over to hug him.

Pulling me onto his lap, he said "I love you sissy"

I nodded, he knew that was my way of saying I love you too.

"Do you remember when we used to make really random things up?" Heather questioned, coming into the room.

I looked up, nodding

"Oh yeah! Like. A wife was helping her husband set up his PC, for his password he put MYPENIS-his wife laughed when the computer said- PASSWORD DENIED-TO SHORT" Danny said

"Yeah like that, or. Your friend will lend you her umbrella when it's raining but your bestfriend will run off with it and shout 'RUN FATTY RUN!'" Heather said

I smile, we used to make loads of them up like that. It was our thing.

"I remember one Gabs made up! When god gave us our brains I thought he said trains so I asked for a slow one!" Danny said

"Oh and she did the one...I keep clicking my fingers but the house is still a mess, I'm beginning to think that Mary Poppins is a fake" Heather said

_"I remember one!" _I wrote "_If you put MySpace, Facebook, Youtube and Twitter together they spell, MyFaceYouTwit"_

"OMG, yeah! I remember that one!" Heather exclaimed

The next day I was lying in bed, starring at the ceiling. "GABRIELLA, GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE!" Danny shouted

Sighing, I stood up, brushed my hair and made my way downstairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled

_"Thanks guys!" _I wrote and hugged them.

Later that day I was sat in my room at lava springs, me and my family own it along with Shar and her family. So me, Danny, Heather, Shar and Ryan have our own rooms, cool right? We stay here some weekends and in the hols.

Me and Shar walked into the massive hall, where my party was being held.

"Here she is! The birthday girl!" Danny said. Everyone went silent and turned to me, then cheered. I didn't really notice, I was to busy staring at _him._

"Bolton?" I questioned, wait...I said something!!

Everyone gasped

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" I shouted, walking over to him

"Your parents invited me" he replied

How could they do this to me?

My own parents invited my ex-boyfriend to my sweet sixteen.

"Gabi, calm down" Dad said

"_NO, I will not calm down!"_ I wrote.

Then it happend.

********************************

**OK there it was.**

**I absolutly HATE this chapter**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Luv ya people **

**Clo xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

********************************************************************************************************************************

OK so I didn't have much to do so I decided to write this chap. I think this story is going pretty well and I hope you guys like it!

**I've had loads of reviews and faves but I really need those reviews! They're what inspire me to write the chapters so please keep them coming!**

**Chapter Started: 20.3.10**

**Chaper Finished: 21.3.10**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**Summary: I was fourteen when I got hit by the school bus, It ruined my life.**

* * *

He, yep Troy Bolton, Troy bluddy Bolton. Yeah that one, my ex. Kissed me! That jerk! Just to shut me up, how could he do that!

I pushed him away and ran. I could hear everyone call after me but I didn't look or turn back.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled "Wait!"

I didn't look where I was going, everything went black. What was happening? Then it finally came to me. I had just been hit by a car. All the memories were coming back, maybe this is how I get my voice back. My eyes started to went pitch black.

I woke up in a hospital.

"Gabi are you okay hunny?" A woman asked me.

"Uhh...not to sound rude but who are you?" I questioned. Looking at the lady, she was shortish, had dark brown eyes and blonde hair. Wait I have my voice back! I didn't really sound very loud but oh well!

"Hunny, I'm your mom!" She told me

"Sorry, but I don't remember you" I replied

She broke down in tears on a mans chest. I'm guessing thats her husband.

"Do you remember me?" A tall boy with a big brown afro asked me.

I shook my head, no.

"Do you remember any of us?" A dark haired girl asked

I shook my head again and they all sighed. Have I done something wrong? I'm pretty sure I've never seen any of them before. But who knows. What am I even doing here?

That night I was laying in my hospital bed. I still don't know why I'm here. I put my Ipod on and listened to some songs. There was one, I knew it from somewhere. Just don't know where.

_I like the way you sound in the morning_  
_Were on the phone and without a warning_  
_I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_  
_I like the way I cant keep my focus_  
_I watch you talk, you didnt notice_  
_I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

_Every time you smile, I smile_  
_And every time you shine, Ill shine for you_

_Im feeling you baby_  
_Dont be afraid to jump then fall_  
_Jump then fall into me_  
_Baby, Im never gonna leave you_  
_Say that you wanna be with me too_  
_Cause Im gonna stay through it all_  
_So jump then fall_

_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face_  
_You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face_  
_Ive never been so wrapped up, honey_  
_I like the way youre everything Ive ever wanted_  
_I had time to think it over_  
_And all I can say is come closer_  
_Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me_

_Cause every time you smile, I smile_  
_And every time you shine, Ill shine for you_

_Im feeling you baby_  
_Dont be afraid to jump then fall_  
_Jump then fall into me_  
_Baby, Im never gonna leave you_  
_Say that you wanna be with me too_  
_Cause Im gonna stay through it all_  
_So jump then fall_

_The bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet_  
_Ill catch you, Ill catch you_  
_When people say things that bring you to your knees_  
_Ill catch you_  
_The time is gonna come when youre so mad you could cry_  
_But Ill hold you though the night until you smile_

_I need you baby_  
_Dont be afraid to jump then fall_  
_Jump then fall into me_  
_Baby, Im never gonna leave you_  
_Say that you wanna be with me too_  
_Cause Im gonna stay through it all_  
_So jump then fall_

_Jump then fall, baby_  
_Jump then fall into me_  
_Into me_

_And every time you smile, I smile_  
_And every time you shine, Ill shine_  
_And every time youre here, baby Ill show you_  
_Ill show you you can jump then fall_  
_Jump then fall_  
_Jump then fall into me_  
_Into me_

Where do I know that song from? Itsounds so familiar.

A week later I finally got out of that hell hole and I'm living with a family called the Montez's. They're a really nice family! I'm starting to get better at talking and I've made some really nice friends.

"So Gabi, what do you wanna do?" Heather asked me.

Turning to look at her I replied "Well we cou..." Huh? I can't talk, nothing happening!

"Gabi?" She questioned

I looked at her, worried.

_I cant talk!_I wrote hurridly. _Whats going on?_

"I don't know Gabs, the hospital did say that the talking probably wouldn't last long" Danny said, coming into the room.

I slumped down into my chair.

Great, just what I needed.

Later that day I was sat on my bed watching re-runs of 90210 "Arw you feeling okay?" Troy asked, coming into the room

_Yeah, why?_ I wrote

"You never watch re-runs" He said

I just shrugged and turned back to the t.v. Troy put his hand upto my head "You do feel hot"

I shrugged his had away and pretended he wasn't there.

"Gabriella" he said "Gabriella.....Brie!!"

I turned to him _What?_

"I'm bored" he answered

I sighed and threw a cushion at him

"Hey!"

That night I was lying in bed when I saw an elvelope on my bedside table. Sitting up, I took it. Inside there were lots of peiced of paper. I read one.

_i think of you... _  
_when the sky is blue,_  
_when the day is long,_  
_and the sun is gone_  
_i think of you..._  
_everyday in every way,_  
_i think of you 3_

Okay thats kinda weird, why would someone send me that? I read another one

_Precious my little treasure,_  
_Ill Love you forever,_  
_Time will never tear us,_  
_Apart our hearts will always trust,_

_No matter where you are,_  
_Here, there or even far,_  
_My love for you grows today,_  
_More and More, Everyday,_

_Stay with me,_  
_Never leave,_  
_My heart will break in Peices,_  
_Ill die without your love deseases,_

_You are my North Star in my night sky,_  
_The happy tears in my eyes,_  
_The smile i love to show you,_  
_The one that only belongs to you too,_

_If you hate me, I understand,_  
_Im someone who their own mother can not understand,_  
_But in my chest, above the ribs and in the heart,_  
_Is where you were born and lived in from the start,_  
_Let the words be said,_  
_Our new lives be lead,_  
_Death do us part,_  
_Forget that saying, because youll still be living in this dead heart,_

_Ill call that girl precious, whenever i meet her,_  
_When I do, Ill make her mine,_  
_The girl ive been waiting on the bench for a life time,_  
_Im just kinda nervous though, cause what would be my first line?,_

_But you are the girl, For me and always,_  
_Ill love you when im dead too, _  
_In hell, Ill be thinking about you for a VERY long time,_

_My Sweet Precious Angel, Live happy in heaven with good humans,_  
_Unlike me im a discusting Man,_  
_Death was all i thought about,_  
_But that changed quickly when i met you without a doubt,_  
_But I love you and goodbye,_

_Sweet dreams, _  
_Have a goodnight sleep,_  
_Ill love you forever,_  
_Just remember that please, _  
_And ill be able to sleep in my grave in peace._

I sighed, who is sending me these?

_I kept count of how many times you told me you loved me_  
_I take pictures of you with my mind so that when I close my eyes all I see is you_  
_I love it when you glance at me and think I'm not watching you_  
_I smile every time I get a text and it's you_  
_I can't help but to laugh at all your jokes_  
_I always immediately miss you the second you walk away_  
_I know I love you,_  
_I love you,_  
_And I'll love you forever_  
_I'll love you even after we both die,_  
_Because true love never dies_

**And there it was. If you're all confused as to why Gabriella's normal around Troy it's because she dosn't remember that he kissed her because of course she dosn't remember him.**

**I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I know this was really rubbish.**

**I honistly HATE this chapter.**

**At least three-four reviews like normal till the next chap!**

**Love ya readers!**

**Clo xxx**

**PS: I'm a beta reader so If you want me to read your stories I will...**

**Oh and please take my poll!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I haven't updated this story in like FOREVER and I was reading through the reviews and people do like this story and I think its about time I updated. So here it is!**

**I am like really sorry.**

**BTW this chap will probably be, no...it will be rubbish**

**Oh and peeps please review. You must hate me for not updating but yeah. REVIEW!**

I looked back at the poems. I looked to the door as it opened. Maria came through the door. "This arrived for you" She told me. Handing me the envelope. He walked out the room. I looked down, and opened the letter. Who was sending me all these letters?

_Your warm brown eyes_  
_melt into mine,_  
_as I think _  
_& hope constantly_  
_that this isn't the love_  
_to burn out._  
_Instead the kind of love_  
_that has staying power_  
_& potential to last forever._  
_At times,_  
_I can't help but dream of you_  
_I know it's quite silly,_  
_but fate has chosen separation_  
_for us at the moment._  
_It's the memories of you_  
_repeating in my head_  
_whether you're aware of it,_  
_or not._  
_These dreams,_  
_occur at random_  
_as the moon sheds light_  
_down on me,_  
_scaring the darkness_  
_& at some point_  
_shines down on you too._  
_I long to hear _  
_that beautiful heartbeat,_  
_as it dances in your chest_  
_for me._  
_My wishes consume greater needs_  
_to hear you whisper_  
_my name & tell me _  
_ever so sincerely, _  
_"I Love You"._  
_Is that so much to ask from reality?_  
_Every time I wake up_  
_I find myself grasping tightly_  
_to your missing presence;_  
_emptiness._  
_The beat of my heart _  
_becomes slow & heavy_  
_almost as if there's no chance_  
_for it to go on._  
_With this great deal of pain_  
_I have no regrets,_  
_I Love You_  
_& that's a promise to you_  
_from my heart._  
_That promise will simply _  
_not be broken_  
_continuing in your favor._  
_Though, I wish that I didn't fawn over you_  
_throughout the day,_  
_reminding myself on what I'm missing out on_  
_due to circumstances I can't control._  
_I'm on the other side of a bridge_  
_eager to cross,_  
_but possibility does not approve,_  
_yet._  
_So I swear_  
_that if we keep that bridge rigid & steady_  
_I will soon be able to reach you,_  
_hug you,_  
_kiss you,_  
_& tell you that I Love You again._

Someone loves me? I again looked at the door. Troy came through it "Heyy" he smiled. I love his smile, so warming and comforting.

"_Heyy_" I wrote, putting the poem back into the envelope.

He sat down on the bed, he looked into my eyes. His face came closer to mine, millimetres apart. I could feel his breath on my face. I shook my head

He pulled away "Sorry" His eyes drifted to the wall opposite

"_Troy?" _I questioned, grabbing his hand

The blue eyed boy looked at me, he eyes soft and glistening with tears treating to spill. I lifted my hand up to wipe away the tears that had already fallen.

He put a finger on top of my mouth "I need to tell you something"

"The things about you that make me smile  
We used to talk for more than a while  
You used to look at me and show off that cheeky smile  
And to see it again I'd run a thousand miles

The things about you that make me cry  
Just thinking about you-I want to die  
For you to be with me  
I'd do anything to let that be

Oh the things about you  
God what do I do  
I cant just sit on the sideline  
And watch you fade away  
I'll just keep waiting for that day  
When I will see  
That you once again love me" Troy sighed

"_You've been writing these poems?" _I wrote

He nodded "I love you Gabriella, if only you could remember what happened before"

"_What? What happened?"_

"We were in love Gabriella" And with that he walked out of the room.

An hour later I walked downstairs "You ok sissy?"

I looked over at Danny and shrugged. He sighed.

Heather walked into the room and looked at Danny who was looking at me, i looked at the two of them. A confused look spreading across my face. "Whats wrong?" Heather questioned, taking a seat next to be on the sofa I was currently sat on.

_"Nothing" _I wrote

"You sure about that?" Dad asked

I nodded, not wanting them to worry about me. Which is something they would defiantly do if I told them about earlier.

"Ok" Dad said, letting to conversation go "What do you guys wan't for tea?"

"Pasta bake!" Danny and Heather quickly replied

"You okay with that Gabs?" Dad asled

I nodded. Dad too nodded then walked out of the room.

When I walked into the kitchen the next morning I yawned and looked at the time. 1;43am. I sighed and opened the fride, taking out a yazoo. I took a sip and sat down at the island.

_We both lie silently still _  
_in the dead of the night _  
_Although we both lie close together _  
_We feel miles apart inside _

_Was it something I said or something I did _  
_Did my words not come out right _  
_Though I tried not to hurt you _  
_Though I tried _  
_But I guess that's why they say _

_Every rose has its thorn _  
_Just like every night has its dawn _  
_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song _  
_Every rose has its thorn _

_Yeah it does _

_I listen to our favorite song _  
_playing on the radio _  
_Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go _  
_But I wonder does he know _  
_Has he ever felt like this _  
_And I know that you'd be here right now _  
_If I could let you know somehow _  
_I guess _

_ Every rose has its thorn _  
_Just like every night has its dawn _  
_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song _  
_Every rose has its thorn _

_Though it's been a while now _  
_I can still feel so much pain _  
_Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals _  
_but the scar, that scar will remain _

_I know I could saved a love that night _  
_If I'd known what to say _  
_Instead of makin' love _  
_We both made our separate ways _

_and now I hear you found somebody new _  
_and that I never meant that much to you _  
_To hear that tears me up inside _  
_And to see you cuts me like a knife _  
_I guess _

_ Every rose has its thorn _  
_Just like every night has its dawn _  
_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song _  
_Every rose has its thorn _


	7. Chapter 7

When I walked down the stairs the next morning all eyes were on me, I sighed and grabbed my not pad _"What?"_ No one said anything they just continued staring at me.

"Troy likes you" Danny said

_"We used to date, didn't we?" _I wrote, a confused look came over their faces

"How did you remember that?" Heather asked walking closer to me

_"It doesn't matter" _I took one last look at them, grabbed my bag and made my way out of the door. I was way to early and if I waited for the bus to arrive I would be there for ages so I decided to walk to school. We didn't live that far away from the school but it was far enough. It takes about five minutes in a car and about fifteen minutes walking. As I walked past the Bolton's house my pace quickened. I could hear _him _call me from behind, although I just continued to walk.

"Gabriella!" There it was again, I still didn't stop. I felt someone tug me from behind. I sighed and tried to walk away. I couldn't. "Gabriella please"

"_What?"_ I signed. Maria had taught me how to sigh yesterday. I was doing pretty well

"I just want to talk" He replied. I shook my head and removed myself from his grasp.

_"Well I don't want to talk Troy"_

"I love you Gabriella!" He called after me as I walked off. He ran after me, grabbed me and kissed me.

_It was just a fling_  
_But I really don't regret a thing_  
_'Cause it was crazy babe_  
_And by the looks of it you felt the same_  
_And all I remember is me sayin'_  
_If you turn me then you can't breathe_  
_Now I'm smilin'_  
_And I'm barely sober_  
_I'm caught in a love hangover (hey)_  
_Love hangover (2x)_

That was Troy's cell phone. He pulled out from the kiss and answered his phone "Hello? Yes...What?...Why would he do that...okay...no...I'll see ya later...bye"

I looked at him confused

"Chad"

When we arrived at school we got all kinds of strange looks. "Gabi!" Sharpay screeched, hugging me

When I was finally alone later that day I walked into the auditorium. Kelsi was in there playing the piano. "Heyy Gabi"

I smiled at her and walked onto the stage _"Hi"_

"You okay? I haven't seen you for a while" Kelsi laughed

_"Yeah, I'm okay"_

"Good, do you remeber this song? We wrote it when we were younger"

_"I probably won't but I'll take a look"_

_i remember years ago_  
_someone told me i should take_  
_caution when it comes to love_  
_i did, i did_  
_and you were strong and i was not_  
_my illusion, my mistake_  
_i was careless, i forgot_  
_i did_  
_and now when all is done_  
_there is nothing to say_  
_you have gone and so effortlessly_  
_you have won_  
_you can go ahead tell them_

_tell them all i know now_  
_shout it from the roof top_  
_write it on the skyline_  
_all we had is gone now_  
_tell them i was happy_  
_and my heart is broken_  
_all my scars are open_  
_tell them what i hoped would be_  
_impossible, impossible_  
_impossible, impossible_

_falling out of love is hard_  
_falling for betrayal is worst_  
_broken trust and broken hearts_  
_i know, i know_  
_thinking all you need is there_  
_building faith on love and words_  
_empty promises will wear_  
_i know (i know)_  
_and know when all is gone_  
_there is nothing to say_  
_and if you're done with embarrassing me_  
_on your own you can go ahead tell them_

_tell them all i know now_  
_shout it from the roof top_  
_write it on the skyline_  
_all we had is gone now_  
_tell them i was happy_  
_and my heart is broken_  
_all my scars are open_  
_tell them what i hoped would be_  
_impossible, impossible_  
_impossible, impossible_  
_impossible, impossible_  
_impossible, impossible_  
_impossible, impossible_

_ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

_i remember years ago_  
_someone told me i should take_  
_caution when it comes to love_  
_i did_

_tell them all i know now_  
_shout it from the roof top_  
_write it on the skyline_  
_all we had is gone now_  
_tell them i was happy (i was happy)_  
_and my heart is broken_  
_all my scars are open_  
_tell them what i hoped would be_  
_impossible, impossible_  
_impossible, impossible_  
_impossible, impossible_  
_impossible, impossible_  
_impossible, impossible_

_i remember years ago_  
_someone told me i should take_  
_caution when it comes to love_  
_i did_

I shook my head. I didn't remember it. I didn't even know I used to write songs. Kelsi sighed and I sent her an aplogetic look. She faked a smile. "It's okay"


End file.
